Silvers Christmas Carol
by famliy of the geeks
Summary: A Christmas Carol with Silver playing the part of Scrooge. Silver has been a jerk way too long, and now its time for a change, even if the supernatural have to get involved. rate for slight language, though nothing too bad.


**Ok, so this fanfic sorta throws aside canon for major parts of it, so if breaks from canon bother you, don't read. I left in canon and took out canon as needed for the story.**

**Also, pokemon apparently talk. This fanatic isn't very special or original, so don't read unless you really like different versions of a Christmas Carol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I also don't own a Christmas Carol, and I recommend you all read that, since its way better then this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was here again in Johto, and people were getting ready for it with tree decorating, present buying, and carol singing. However, there was one trainer who wasn't in the spirit of things.<p>

Silver, a mean guy known for his unchrismas-like ways, was currently training his pokemon in the snow. "Typloshion! Use flame wheel!" The poor pokemon in which silver just fought, a rattata, fainted as Silver smirked.

"Hey, Silver!" Suddenly Silvers training was interrupted by Silvers annoying and weak rival, Gold. Silver turned around, growling. "So, as you know, its Christmas time again, and well this is a time of year people usually spend with their families, you know? So anyway, my mom was having me and Kris over for Christmas, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Silver looked over to Gold, who had a hopeful look on his face. "No."

"What?"

"No! Seriously Gold, what makes you think I wanna spend Christmas with a bunch of weaklings! Ill have you know, I got better places to be and better things to do!" Then he stormed away, leaving Gold with a hurt look on his face.

As Silver walked through the woods muttering to himself, Typloshion suddenly tugged on Silvers pants. "Excuse me? Master Silver?"

Silver huffed. "What?"

"Well, sir, Christmas is coming soon, and I was wondering if, just this once, I mean I'm the most trained one of the group, so maybe this Christmas I could visit Professor Elms lab?"

Silver glared at his pokemon. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I miss Totadile, sir. He is like a brother to me, and I want to see him again."

The request seemed reasonable, but there was the problem of Typloshion getting caught, and then Silver would lose his best fighter. "No no absolutely not! I forbid it! Your staying right here!"

Typlosion sighed sadly but nodded. "OK Master. Thank you anyway, sir."

Silver huffed and put Typlosion back in his pokeball and went to set up camp. The nerve of people on this stupid holiday!

As you can see, Silver was mean, unfriendly, and all around the kinda guy you don't want to hang out with. However, certain forces at work had a lot in store for the little jerk.

* * *

><p>Silver lay in his tent asleep when he had an abnormal dream.<p>

_"Silver!" a voice called out to him. "Silver!"_

_finally Silver turned to see who was calling him, when he saw the face of his thought to be long-dead father, Giovanni. "What the hell do you want?"_

_"Silver, you have been living your life unsatisfying, focused only on being strong and being rude to your fellow trainer."_

_the hypocrisy angered Silver. "Well, so have you! At least I'm not a little weakling!" Giovanni cut off his rant "The way I lived my life was a mistake that I now pay for by being forced to wander the earth. Instead of making my business thievery, goodwill toward men should have been my business! I should have focused on my family, and then my soul would be aloud peace!"_

_"Silver, I apologies for the way I treated you as a boy, sending you down my path. But its not too late for you! Tonight, you will be visited by 3 ghost. You'll do well to listen to what they say."_

_Silver rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! Like ill ever become weak like Gold!"_

_Silver woke as Giovanni disappeared before his eyes._

"That's the last time I eat pokeberries before bed!"

As Silver went back to sleep, he didn't notice the snow outside the tent whirling in strange patterns, nor did he notice Typlosion sneaking out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Silver walked through the forest, training up his golbat. Golbat was having trouble taking out opponents, as usual. "Come one Golbat! It can't be that hard! Just kill the caterpie!"<p>

Golbat tried to use leach life, but it failed, and the wild caterpie took advantage of the chance to kill him with a tackle. Silver recalled Golbat with a curse, and ran from the battle.

"My pokemon are such weaklings! arg!"

just then, the snow around Silver became thicker and spiraled all around him. He looked around, panicking a bit, as the world suddenly became impossible to see past the flurry of snow.

Silver was about to send out a pokemon when the snow suddenly stopped. Silver saw a green light glowing in front of him, and he backed away from it, until it began to speak. "Silver. You have been a bad boy." "How do you know my name?"

The green light dropped to the ground, and in its place a transparent celebi appeared. "I am the ghost of Christmas past."

Silver was confused. "What?"

The Celebi grabbed Silver's hand. "Come with me, and I shall take you back to Christmas's that have already come." there was a flash of light, and the two disappeared.

They reappeared again right outside a tall building. Silver shook snow off himself and looked to see where he was.

"Are we.. Outside my old house?" Silver looked around, and sure enough was standing outside his old home. Celebi took Silver up and into his old room, where a younger version of him was reading a book.

"What's going on here? Why are we in my old room? Why can I see myself?" Celebi cut him off "I told you, I'm the ghost of Christmas past. I brought you back to your childhood, to watch events that have previously unfolded.

Silver nodded somewhat disbelievingly, while inside the house, a young Silver was pulled away from his book by the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Young Silver ran up to greet his father, who just walked in the building.

"Father, your home!" Giovanni just scowled at his son. "Hey boy, instead of wasting time, why don't you come out to the truck and help your father unload equipment."

The young Silver halted the hug he was about to give his father and went out to help unload the strange objects in Giovanni truck.

"Are you going to be home for Christmas, father?"

"Why would I be home wasting my time when I have work to do?"

Young Silver ducked his head. "It'd be nice to have you around." in a quiet whisper he added "For once."

The boys father turned to look at him. "Son, work doesn't stop just because you want me to. Now hurry up and carry this stuff in."

Young Silver was disappointed, but nodded his head and fetched the rest of the equipment.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic! Stupid little boy, yearning for the attention of a weakling who can't even stay in control of his own crime organization!" Silver began ranting a Celebi stared at him strangely. "What?" Celebi continued to stare. "I don't see why your showing me this crap anyway. I know better now: you can't count on anyone but yourself!"<p>

Celebi sighed and started glowing again.

"What are you doing now?"

"I think we need to fast forward a few hours." There was a burst of light, and the two disappeared.

An excited Silver ran into his mothers room, shouted happily, "Mom! Wake up! Its Christmas!"

The yawning women walked into the living room with her son, and looked at the tree, which had 3 beautifully wrapped presents under it.

"Open this one from me!"

Silvers mother sat down and opened her only present. Inside was a comb with bedazzles on it.

"Thank you baby! Its a great present!" She hugged him tightly.

"Well, fathers not here to open his gift." Silver dropped his head. "I guess I can open my present now, right?" His mother nodded.

Silver unwrapped his gift to reveal a lovingly-sewn sneasle plushie. Silver hugged it to his chest as he ran to his mother.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love it, thank you so much!" Mother and son hugged each other as outside, two onlookers teared up.

* * *

><p>A much older Silver wiped his eyes. "I am not crying!" he snapped to the celebi next to him, who was also whipping away tears. "Only Babies and weaklings cry. I'm neither. I just... Got something in my eye, that's all."<p>

Celebi looked at him disbelievingly, before deciding to drop the issue.

"No matter, we must hurry; I have more to show you."

Another flash of light, and they were gone.

The duo reappeared inside a large building.

"But father; me and Rattata have been training so hard!" A slightly older Silver then the one they just saw was holding a pokeball, and seamed to be pleading with his father, Giovanni.

"Training hard isn't good enough son; you have to be strong enough to defeat any opponents!"

"Im sure we can, just watch us train for a while! You'll see how strong we are!"

Giovanni glared down at his son; then smirked. "Very well. You want to prove your strong? Battle me."

Silvers eyes widened. "But your so experienced, and have so many poke-"

"No excuses! A strong pokemon takes on all opponents with ease!"

Silver saw no other way to impress his father. "Fine. Lets battle."

The battle proceeded, but Silvers rattata couldn't stand a chance, and was soon KOed by his fathers stronger pokemon. Giovanni spoke to his son. "Nice try. Your pokemon aren't nearly strong enough to beat me." Then he left.

A stunned Silver looked down with tears in his eyes, but just before the tears came, he picked his head back up, anger evident on his face.

Silver let Rattata out of his pokeball, then smashed the ball into a million pieces. He glared over at the stunned purple mouse.

"Get out of here. There's no room for weaklings on my team!" Rattata still looked stunned. "GO!"

Rattata ran out of the building, leaving so fast he didn't notice the sad look on Silvers face.

* * *

><p>"The only good thing Giovanni ever did for me was teach me what I learned here! Only the strong prosper in the long run!"<p>

Celebi stared at the ranting Silver next to them, and sighed.

"You gave up on this poor rattata the second he failed you."

Silver blinked. "Yeah, so?"

"Your pokemon now have lost to Gold, yet you still stick with them."

"That's different! Those are just flukes!"

"Silver, Gold has beaten you everytime you have fought. Yet you still insist he is weak. That logic makes no sense."

Silver seemed to be getting angry. "Look, I know Gold is weak because he's weak! I don't see why this matters! I know what happened in my past; I was there!"

"We show you your past to allow you to understand where your beliefs come from."

"Whatever! Are we almost done?"

Celebi glared at the brat before them, then said "I have one more thing to show you. Now, calm down!" Celebi glowed again, and Silver braced himself to teleport.

* * *

><p>Silver stared at the building before him.<p>

"Master Silver, your father has gone missing. Team Rocket has broken up."

Silver turned before the grunt telling him this. "I don't care. Good riddance." Silver headed off in the opposite direction of the building.

"Master Silver, where are you going?"

Silver stopped, a grin on his face. "Im getting as far away from here as I can, then once I'm in Johto, ill prove myself stronger then my good-for-nothing father ever was."

And so Silver walked into the horizon, with the grunt watching him, confounded.

Our Silver watched him go, then turned to Celebi. "You see, in the end, my father didn't want me to be weak, but what I didn't realize until this point was, HE was the weakling. Ill never be weak like him, or Gold!"

Celebi looked to Silver. "It is time to go." In a flash of light, Silver was transported back to his own tent in his own time.

Celebi flew off, but before they disappeared they left a message. "The next ghost will come for you soon. Best of luck to you in your journey of change!"

Silver glared at the disappearing Celebi, then went to sleep, muttering about useless legendarys.

* * *

><p>Silver sat up, unable to sleep anymore. Looking out his tent, silver saw a pink light glowing brightly. Silver cursed, not wanting another review of the past, and tried to force himself back to sleep.<p>

His tent flap was flown open, and in flew a mew. Silver groaned. "Im not getting out of this, aren't I?"

Mew shook their head. Silver sighed and stepped out of his tent. In the snow was written; "I am the ghost of Christmas present".

There was a flash of light, and the two disappeared.

Silver appeared inside a slightly familiar town. Looking around, Silver realized that he was in New Bark town. "Why the heck did you bring me here?"

Mew looked over to Silver, then led him to a window. Silver looked in, and realized this was Professor Elms house.

Inside the house, Professor Elm was talking to his son.

"Daddy, will you be home for Christmas?"

Silver looked away, knowing this situation too well.

"Well son, I have to leave for a while to do my work. But ill be sure to get it done early, so that we can spend some time together this Christmas."

The little boy smiled and hugged his dad. "Really? Its going to be so great to have you home!"

Professor Elm patted his son on the head. "I agree."

Outside, Silver felt his mouth turn up into a small smile, which earned him a curious look from Mew. "What? Can't a guy be happy that the kid gets to be with his father?"

Mew smiled and went over to Silver, then motioned for him to follow.

Silver walked up to another house, and looking inside instantly recognized Gold, Kris, and a lady who Silver guessed was Gold's mother.

Gold was chatting with his mom while Kris sat nearby, feeding treats to her pokemon. Occasionally she would crack a joke and everyone would laugh.

"So, Gold, I'm guessing Silver didn't want to come?" Gold's mom asked him.

"No, he said that he couldn't come. Its a shame, I'm sure it would have been so fun with him here."

Silver snorted. "Liar. I would have just ruined the party."

Kris spoke up. "Its OK Gold, I'm sure you can convince him next year. Id love to get a chance to battle him."

Silver rolled his eyes. "These people have obviously never met me."

"Who wants molten lava cookies?" Gold's mom came out of the kitchen with a tray of chocolate cookies.

"Me!" both Kris and Gold shouted. They each ate 2 cookies, then save the rest for later. Silver felt a strange sense of longing watching them, but shook it off.

* * *

><p>Gold later challenges Kris to a game of pokemon cards, and Silver was having a good time watching them play.<p>

"Come on Gold! Use your Alakazm card!" Gold used his gengar card, and Silver growled in frustration.

Gold stomped as Kris grinned and defeated him a second time. "Come o! Fine, how about best 3 out of five."

Kris smirked. "Im fine with that."

Silver watched as the twins started yet another game of pokemon cards. Just then, Mew tapped their tail on Silvers shoulder and motioned for him to follow. "Come on, can't I see how the game ends?"

Mew shook there head and began floating away. Silver sighed but reluctantly followed.

This time, Silver peaked into the window of Professor Elms lab, and saw a typlosion talking with a Totodile.

Wait a second. "Typlosion disobeyed me! I told him he may not go visit Totodile but he did anyway!"

A sudden bought of coughing from Totodile interrupted Silvers rant.

"Are you OK?" Typlosion sent Totodile a concerned look. Totodile shook it off. "Im fine. Just have a little cold."

Typlosion began telling Totodile about his master. "Master Silver is a very strong trainer. Other then Gold, he tends to beat every opponent we come across.I just wish he was less prickly and a bit more friendly, yea know? We can tell he cares, he's just afraid to show it."

Silver glared at the pokemon through the window. "Are you saying you don't like my training methods?"

Typlosion continued talking. "I just hope Master Silver can learn to be happy."

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm plenty happy." Mew just looked at him and shook their head.

Totodile coughed again, and Typlosion was about to ask if he was OK, when the sound of a door opening caused him to dive down and hide behind the window curtain.

"That poor Totodile has sure been coughing a lot. Do you think he's sick, Prof. Elm?"

"I believe our little Totodile here is suffering from loneliness. Pokemon are social creatures by nature, and lack social interaction has a poor effect on both physical and emotional health."

"Poor thing."

Professor Elm grabbed the laptop he was looking for, and both him and his aid walked out.

Typlosion jumped back on the table. "Is this true? Are you sick with loneliness?"

"Ill be fine Typlosion, please don't worry about it. You came here to see me, I don't want your visit to be just you worrying. Come, lets have a quick play-battle, for old times sake."

As the two proceeded to play-wrestle, Silver felt worry in his chest. "Is Totodile gonna be OK?"

Mew wasn't sure how to answers, and so just looked at him. Silver spoke up. "I guess I wont punish Typlosion for this; he was just looking out for a friend."

Mew looked to Silver, then began to glow. Silver held onto Mews tail, and they both vanished into the night.

Silver and Mew arrived at his tent, and Mew left, leaving Silver in his tent.

Silver sat outside and waited for the final ghost, while contemplating what Typlosion had said about him.

"Am I really unfriendly to my pokemon?" He knew that he was rude to other trainers, and maybe he was a little rough on his pokemon, but he was only trying to make them as strong as possible. That wasn't wrong, was it?

"What does he mean by unhappy anyway? I'm plenty happy!" he'd be happier if he was able to defeat Gold, sure, but his life was pretty satisfying, he won most of his battles after all, what was not to be happy about?

Before he could finish his thought, thick fog appeared all around him.

"Hello? Are you the third ghost?"

A dusclops appeared out of the fog, and spoke in a deep, creepy voice "Yes. I am the ghost of Christmas yet to come."

Silver shivered. "Im here to learn the lesson you feel you need to teach me." He grabbed Dusclops hand.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>It was cloudy and dreary where Silver and Dusclops teleported.<p>

A typlosion, Meganium, and Professor Elm where standing over a small grave, tears in their eyes.

On the grave read:

_Totodile_

_Died of loneliness_

_Dear friend that will be missed._

Silvers heart sank, and he needed a moment to compose himself. Once he was done, Dusclops motioned him to follow, and Silver dreaded what else there was for him to see.

Gold was standing outside his house, sorrow on his face, and Kris was hugging him and patting his back.

"Why did this happen, Kris?"

Kris smiled sadly. "He was all alone in the mountains, Gold. If he wasn't by himself, he could've gotten some help, instead of freezing to death."

Silver felt a shiver go through him. Gold looked up at Kris and pushed her away.

"I give up. I don't want to be a trainer anymore." Kris looked over at Gold. "I don't want to risk the same happening to me."

Silver ran to Gold. "You idiot! You can't give up being a trainer!" But his words fell on death ears.

Gold and Kris walked inside the house.

Silver stood stunned. What had happened to make Gold give up his dream?

Dusclops motioned for Silver to come, and Silver followed him through the mist.

* * *

><p>The first thing Silver noticed were his pokemon (aside from Typlosion) standing in a circle around what appeared to be a grave.<p>

Each one looked solemn. "Goodbye. We only hope that you eventually found happiness in your lonely life."

Golbat spoke those words, and everyone nodded. Then the pokemon departed.

Silver looked upon the grave, and what he saw made his heart stop.

_Silver_

_Died of hypothermia_

_Strong fighter_

Silver sunk to the ground. Totodile.. Dead. Gold..Given up on his dream. And he had died alone, made to freeze to death.

"You wouldn't be showing me this if it couldn't be changed, right? So that means I can change this! I promise, ill change. Ill stop being so hard on my pokemon, ill be friendly to Gold! If I change, if I learn to live my life looking out for fellow trainers, will I be able to change these events?"

Instead of answering, Dusclops began to grow into a shadow, which seemed to absorb Silver. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, found himself in his tent.

That meant he could change things! He could he knew it. Silver leapt from his bed and ran out of his tent, looking for the nearest pokecenter.

When he found one, he ran inside and walked up to the nurse. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what day it is?" "Why, yes sir I can. Its Christmas day!"

Silver hadn't missed it! Quickly, he sent Alakazm out of his pokeball.

Silver smiled at his pokemon, who looked somewhat shocked before smiling back. "Alakazm, please teleport me as close to New Bark Town as you can."

Alakazm teleported, and Silver found himself right outside New Bark Town. He thanked Alakazam and went inside the town.

It took two tries, but Silver finally gained the courage to knock on Gold's door.

Gold answered, and immediately pulled Silver into a hug. "Guys! Look! Silver came!"

Kris came up and hugged Silver, and so did Gold's mother, and soon Silver was being group hugged by the whole family.

Kris soon challenged Silver to a battle, which didn't surprise him, and it was a close match, though in the end Silver won. Kris shot him a playful glare, and Silver smirked at her.

"Hey Kris, I noticed you have five pokeballs in your belt. You need an extra party member? Cause Professor Elm has a Totodile that you can use. You should ask him sometime. Though maybe leave my name out of it."

Kris smiled and agreed that she should do that as soon as the holidays were over.

Gold challenged Kris to a game of pokemon cards, and Silver watched while eating molten lava cookies, but if Kris was paying attention she could have sworn Silver was giving Gold hints.

When Kris saw Silver motion at Gold to put down his alakasam card, she finally kicked him out of the room, and Silver had to wait in the kitchen for them to finish, where he sat grumbling to the amusement of Gold's mom.

All to soon, the time for Silver to leave came, but Silver promised to come back and visit.

Silver snuck up to Professor Elms lab, then when he knew Elm was gone, he entered the building.

Totodile just looked at him, and coughed a bit. Silver pulled back the curtain he knew Typlosion was hiding behind.

"Aha! So there you are!"

Typlosion smiled nervously "Hi Master Silver."

"You disobeyed me, Typlosion. What is more, you could have been lost in the woods, or caught by Professor Elm."

Typlosion flinched, waiting for Silver to punish him.

"But I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to make sure Totodile was alright." Typlosion looked at Silver in shock.

"Ill let you stay a little longer. Im going come back to get you, and then me, you, and the rest of my team are going to spend some time together. OK?"

Silver left Typlosion to talk with Totodile more. Later, he came back to get Typlosion, but promised Totodile they'd return soon. Silver was grateful for how lucky he was Professor Elm was too busy with his family to notice him.

Silvers outing with his pokemon went fantastic. At first the pokemon were nervous, wondering if Silver was testing them, but soon they were all having fun and rejoicing the sudden change in their master. Silver got a nice surprise when Golbat evolved into Crobat.

And so Silver learned to be more friendly to others, and thanks to his efforts, Totodile did not die, but instead became Kris's pokemon. Silver visited Gold's house often, Typlosion often using the chance to catch up with the other starters.

3 figures watched over Silver, and smiled at how far he had come.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, please no flames!**


End file.
